


求婚记录

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2018队长百岁生日贺文。文如其名。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**第一次**

第一次求婚发生在傍晚的操场旁边，当时没有别人，全因为欺负人的小子们满足了自己的施虐欲以后就嘻嘻哈哈地逃走了，只留下Steve一个人孤零零地从坚硬的水泥地上坐起来，抻着袖子抹鼻血。

一个人影从操场边跑进了教学楼，过了几秒钟，那个人又从教学楼里以更快的速度窜出来，Steve才看清楚了那是Bucky，他想要站起来，Bucky远远地喊着：“Rogers！！你别动！”朝他冲了过来。

Bucky就像动画片里的动物角色一样一溜烟跑到他身边差点儿刹不住脚，带起地上一小股灰。

Steve已经在膝盖上撑了一下站稳了。

Bucky双手扳着他的肩膀上下打量，膝盖和手肘擦破了，人中还有血迹，嘴唇上裂开了至少两道口子，嘴里还不知道破了没破，大体上来看，还不算太糟糕。

Bucky松了口气，或者说大大地叹口气。

“上帝啊Steve——”十四岁的孩子用着三十岁男人一样的口气，他舔了舔大拇指去擦Steve鼻子下干掉的血，Steve躲开他的手，自己捏袖子又擦了一下，“他们允许你提前离开聚会了？”

“都踹在身上？让我看看。”无视了Steve的问题Bucky说着就去撩Steve的衬衫下摆，年轻的Rogers躲闪不及被他得逞，露出了苍白皮肤上青青紫紫的痕迹——这是之前被打留下的，今天的份恐怕还得过一晚才能浮现出来，但已经有些红肿和皮下出血的点点红斑暴露了他刚才的遭遇。

Steve奋力把布料都扯了下来挡住了自己的身体，“你在干什么，这儿可是操场！”他张望了一下四周，没人。

“我要去杀了他们。”Bucky没头没尾撂下这句话就要冲出去，Steve用超出了他往常反应能力的速度一把抱住了Bucky的腰，“放开我！我要杀了他们！杀了他们全部！！”Bucky用力掰Steve的手指，但Steve也更用力搂着他的腰，金发小孩要矮好几公分，被拖着走了几步，看上去就好像他挂在对方身上一样，但就是执拗地不松手，但也不说话。

Bucky走不动也掰不开，僵持了好几十秒，他才放弃了一般塌下肩膀。

Steve慢慢地把手松开了，“好了？”他小声问。

“不好的是你！”Bucky咆哮道，他转过身，眼睛红红的，“我告诉你了我不想去什么鬼聚会！我说了他们一定会来的！一定！我不该离开你！！”

“可我们也不能总是黏在一起，Bucky，我总得自己行动，你就别钻牛角尖了。”Steve拍打身上的灰土，如果不是他一身都是被殴打的痕迹，还真会让人以为什么事也没有。

“可不包括让你替我挨打！”Bucky低吼，转身又跑，这下Steve还是想抓住他，但却只堪堪够住Bucky的手腕，男孩前进的冲力带得他一趔趄差点儿摔倒，Bucky只好又急忙停下来扶住他，Steve甩开他的手，佯装生气：“好吧你要撇下我一个人凄惨地回家那你就去吧，反正我拉不住你这头倔牛。”

“我是倔牛？！”Barnes喊道，“你我都知道谁才是！”但他的确不放心Steve一个人留下，愤恨地思索了小会儿，放弃了似的回到Steve身后替他轻轻拍掉看不到的灰尘。

“他们得感谢有人让他们的蠢脑袋多呼吸一个晚上。”他狠狠地说。

他们朝校门走去，Steve走起来很慢，而且姿势也说不上自然，Bucky就这么伴着他，偶尔碰到彼此的胳膊。

“好吧，我猜复仇之神的翅膀将在明天一大早降临？”Steve喷笑，但很快就停止了。

Bucky注意到了，立马让他停下，“深呼吸，”他说，“哪里会疼吗？”

“没有。”Steve照着他说的做了，摇摇头。

“再来一次，深呼吸。”Bucky锲而不舍，手掌轻轻帖在他的肋骨旁。

“我骨头没断，Bucky，你都快要自学成医了。”Steve深吸一口气又呼出来，看着好友低头认真的脸，“也许你很适合当医生，你擅长照顾人，还很温柔。”

十几岁的男孩子，只喜欢别人说他勇敢、聪明、结实或者厉害，偏偏不喜欢温柔体贴这种“娘娘腔”的表扬，Bucky翻个白眼，“又不能赚大钱，”他为了挽回自己的“形象”，补充道，“但是可以看到很多护士小姐。”

Steve笑笑，“是啊，说不定你还会娶一个护士小姐，她们都很好。”

“嗯，就像你妈妈，又美又温柔。”Bucky眨眨眼，做个鬼脸。

“抱歉先生，我家姑娘已经有人家了，下次赶早。”Steve一本正经地回答。

Bucky停顿了一下，“真的？”他吃惊地张开嘴，“什么时候？上次我看到她的时候她还连手都没牵过！更别提接吻和约会了！”

Steve翘起一边眉毛被冒犯了的样子，“那一点儿也不好笑，你再敢把我当女孩子试试？”他抬手扇了Bucky的屁股一下。

“所以，”Bucky躲开了第二下的屁股袭击，“她依旧是名花无主不是吗？”

“我警告你了Buck——”Steve攥起拳头挥了挥，Bucky倒退着走在他左前方，躲开好友那毫无威慑力的攻击，“那么我还有机会！”他唱歌一般展开双手欢呼。

“机会你的屁股！”Steve再也绷不住表情笑起来。

“哦别这样Stevie！给我个机会？你知道我会让你幸福的啦！无论生老病死，我都会陪着你直到——”Bucky从前方跳到了Steve身侧搂住他的肩膀，故意用了点儿力道让Steve无法挣脱，还用脸蛋去贴Steve的脸做出一副亲亲密密的姿态来，Steve卡在了爆笑和嫌弃中间，憋笑憋得脸都扭曲了，他努力推开Bucky的脸：“Buck你简直无药可救！谁会嫁给你！”

“那太伤人了Stevie！”Bucky入戏太深，搂着好友不肯撒手，两个人扭扭打打地闹到回家，沿路一直在争论着。

“我可是个好男人！”

“你那些从A到Z的前女友们会有不同看法的！”

“她们才不是我的前女友！我一心只有你！Stevie！”

“再叫我那个名字就打掉你的牙！”

“好的吾爱。”

“上帝啊你不会放过我了对吗？”

“我要是上帝我也不会放走你这样一位天使——嗷嗤！”

……

总之，求婚失败的Barnes先生，直到把他的心上人送到了家门口，屁股上最后还是挨了一下对方的拍打。

**第二次**

他们等着苹果派出炉，Bucky乖乖地坐在餐桌边上，Steve发誓他没见过这家伙坐得这么正直过——字面上这么正这么直，挂在椅子边的小腿抖动着。

“你没吃过苹果派？”Steve真的很好奇，并不是调侃他。

“不，没闻到过这么香的。”Bucky很认真地回答他。

Sarah被这两个孩子逗乐了，“我可以把食谱给你带回家让你妈妈做，不过我觉得她有食谱。”

“我觉得我得把您带回去才有用，夫人，”Bucky嘀咕，“或者把我妈妈带过来换一下。”

厨房里两个金发美人都笑起来。

“我要是你爸爸也一天打你一顿。”Steve翻翻白眼。

“哦拜托！”Bucky嚷嚷，“你才舍不得，打坏了以后谁娶你？”

Steve追着他从厨房打到居民楼下的院子，还是十分钟后出炉的派才召唤回来。

“我改主意了，我要等长大以后娶Sarah！”刚咽下第一口，Bucky就对着Steve的妈妈宣布。

失去丈夫的女人宠溺地看着这个和自己孩子一般大的男生，笑着摇摇头，摸摸他俩的头发回厨房去了。

Steve用叉子戳了他的手。

“嗷嗤！好吧好吧，我开玩笑的！你知道我最爱的就是你啦，来，给你吃。”Bucky说着切下一块派放进Steve的碟子，再切了一块小一点儿的给自己，一副等待感动和表扬的样子。

Steve不知道他上哪学来的，可能是电影，他叹口气，“这是我家的派。”

“不是你家的我还不会让你先吃呢，”Bucky叉了一口自己碟子里的派，骄傲地说，“一个优秀的丈夫总要事事先想到他的妻子。”

“以后谁要是答应你的求婚一定是昏了头。”Steve一边吃派，一边感慨。

Bucky光顾着吃了，没在意这次的拒绝。

**第七次**

“你不过就是Barnes的跟屁虫，嚣张什么！”二号楼的小霸王Kevin和他正儿八经的跟屁虫们把Steve推往街角的垃圾堆，酸臭的味道快把瘦小的少年熏晕了。

他一直在抵抗，但这不是他第一次被丢进垃圾堆。

“你这样的低能儿就该待在那儿！”那些混蛋们最爱这么叫。

当Steve手脚并用地从垃圾堆里爬出来的时候那些人已经不见了人影，他又气又虚弱，哮喘好像要犯了，他躺在地上心惊胆战地等待那征兆过去，祈祷千万不要复发千万不要复发。

过了好一阵子呼吸平稳了，他才松了一口气。

“Steve——！！”

一听这叫唤他就知道是谁，一个人扑到他上方，Steve甚至要拽住他才能防止他倒在自己身上，“Steve？！”棕发男孩明明是跑来的，却脸色苍白。

“我活着呢。”他轻声说，自己试图坐起来，Bucky当然要摁着他不准动，“出了什么事！你挨打了吗？！”

“没，只是臭死了。”Steve皱了皱鼻子，身上一股垃圾的酸臭味，终于坐起来。

“上帝！”Bucky还是摸了摸他的手脚，“上一次是阻止他们偷东西，上上次是不让他们掀女孩子裙子，这次是什么？天呐，我心脏病都要被你吓出来……”Bucky双手撑在地上大喘粗气。

几分钟后Steve可以站起来了，Bucky把他的衬衫扯下来用手揉成一堆“减小臭味发散面积”，Steve没办法只能套上Bucky的外套。

Bucky身上只剩一件背心，露出了胳膊上的晒痕，好在这还是初秋。

“你要哮喘又发了怎么办！天呐你就不能离垃圾堆远一点儿吗？还有麻烦！”回家路上Bucky忧心忡忡地念叨着，Steve不禁觉得他比妈妈还啰嗦。

“我不可能总在你身边，Steve，虽然我很想，上帝，为什么我们不在一个学校，我……”Bucky嘀嘀咕咕地，Steve打断他：“没关系的Buck，我能应付的。”

“在垃圾堆？我对此不乐观伙计，你知道人们一般不在丢垃圾以外的时间去那儿，”Bucky咬牙，“我需要一根天线插在你身上，当你离混蛋或者垃圾太近的时候就通知我来找你。”

“我也需要一根，当你开始毫无必要地管太宽的时候就告诉我离你远点儿。”Steve回嘴。

“我担心你！！”Bucky站住了。

“我知道Buck！但你没法一直盯着我！我可是活人！你得让我自己去处理我的问题！”Steve也喊道。

“你也知道你有问题！”Bucky瞪着他。

“对！那些混蛋每天都在这么告诉我不是吗！”Steve咬紧牙根。

“那不是真的，有问题的是他们，我指的不是那个……我是说，拜托……”Bucky坍下肩膀，无力地晃晃手，“抱歉，不，为什么是我道歉，你的问题是你太不爱护你自己！那是你唯一的问题！”

“唯一？”Steve睨着他。

“对，唯一，”Bucky在胸口叉起手，一只手中还攥着那坨臭衣服。

“哮喘和心脏病呢？”Steve扬扬眉毛。

“那不成问题，你只要让它们不发作就行了，看，只要你好好爱护自己，离混蛋们远一点儿，就什么问题都没有了！”Bucky抓住了什么似的强调。

叹口气，Steve也驼了一下背，但那只是短暂的一会儿，就像是松松筋骨，“我会尽量的。”

“很好。”Bucky点点头，他们继续往家走。

“你也有一个问题，Bucky，”一阵静默后，Steve突然开口，“你知道吗？”

个子高一些的少年也不看他，“我太多管闲事？但实话说跟你比起来——”

“——你太好了，Buck，那就是你唯一的问题。”

胳膊晒成小麦色的半大男生愣在原地，Steve继续朝前走了，他停了一会儿追上去。

“这怎么听都是要甩掉我，你要和我分手吗？不结婚了？”半晌，Bucky撇嘴。

金发男生对他蹙眉，后者知道这家伙没谈过恋爱，“你太好了我配不上你，对不起Bucky我们还是分手吧，”Bucky捏着嗓子尖声说，“抱歉不是你的错你真的很好但——”

Steve明白了，他翻了个大白眼，“我猜这不是我第一次尝试甩掉你了，我成功了吗？”声音里带着笑意。

Bucky横了他一眼。

“……我要真有问题，Stevie，那就是我拿你没辙。”又过了一会儿，Bucky气呼呼地回答，瞪着街道另一边。

“放心，你不是唯一拿我没辙的，后边排队去吧。”金发少年冲他咧嘴一笑。

“混球。”Bucky说。

“蠢蛋。”Steve道。

**第二十五次**

“嘿……Stevie？感觉怎么样？”

Steve微微睁开眼睛，“慢点儿，慢点儿，我知道你躺着难受了，但在医生来之前你最好别乱动。”Bucky阻止了他翻身，拿来一杯水，把吸管递到他嘴边。

喝了水后，Steve被粘起来的喉咙才终于松动开，“我……住院……在哪？”

“对你睡了五个小时，还行，Sarah在上班她一有空就会来看你，耐心点儿伙计。”Bucky一边回答一边揉着他的胳膊，怕他躺久了麻了。

“你……久……？”

“我请了一天假，好了别翻白眼，今天的课我都会的——不信过几天考试成绩给你看。”Bucky仰起头查看旁边的仪器，上面心率数值稍微高了一点儿。

果然几分钟后值班的妈妈就来看他，发现儿子醒来就叫来了医生，一番检查后医生警告他风湿热复发并发心肌炎，不要剧烈运动，多静养。

女人给儿子准备了粥，劝他再没胃口也多吃一点儿。Bucky把床边的位置让给了Sarah，坐到Steve床脚给他削苹果。

护士妈妈看护了他一小会儿不得不继续上班去，Bucky坐回来，把苹果一片一片递到Steve嘴边，看着他小口小口吃下去。

Steve恢复了些力气，苹果的酸甜刺激了他的味觉，Bucky又让他把最后一点儿粥吃完。

“回去上课吧……我很好。”

收拾完没什么事可做了，Bucky就守在床边盯着他。

“Bucky……”

男生也不回答，只默默地看着他。

Steve知道他该闭嘴，但他不能。

“我不希望因为我的关系让你……耽误学业影响交际什么的，Buck，我已经没事了——”

“如果我们换过来，”Bucky开口，“躺在床上的是我，别打岔你现在是坐起来了待会儿你还得躺下去，坐在床边的是你，我刚经历了休克昏睡了五个小时，你会留下我一个人躺在医院里回去上课吗？”

Steve轻轻叹口气，过了一会儿他扭开头，“当然我会，反正你会有其他人来看望你的，络绎不绝，挤满整间病房。”

Bucky楞了一下，继而眯起眼睛：“哦是吗？那你现在是在吃醋我那些从A到Z的前女友？”他前倾身体撑到病床上托着下巴，“Stevie？”

叹口气，Steve看向他，“跟你拌嘴总是很傻，Buck。”

“我都没嫌弃你屁股小，你居然嫌弃我傻！”Buck喊道，Steve连忙竖起一根手指，“嘘！”虽然这间病房里就他一个人。

“哼，那个誓言怎么说来着，无论健康与疾病，富裕或是贫穷——机灵或是愚蠢，我傻你也得忍着，Stevie，不能退货的！”Bucky晃着脑袋，之前还显得很难过和沉重的年轻脸庞此时又活泛了起来。

“和你一起参加过婚礼不意味着和你举行了婚礼，Buck，你的考试成绩单我觉得没救了。”Steve翻翻眼皮，实在绷不住了笑起来。

“没关系，我已经学会了急救，我会抢救它们的，”Bucky洋洋得意地回答，“还有婚礼，我会继续努力！”

Steve咧嘴笑着，冲天花板摇摇头，“你就是不会腻……”

“腻？”Bucky靠在椅背上，把脚搭在Steve的床边，扁扁嘴，“那可不行，Stevie，忠诚是一个优秀丈夫的必备品格。”

Steve扑哧一声笑出来，“对，从A到Z的前女友们会同意你的。”

Bucky没有回话，对着他的笑脸微笑。

**第四十八次**

“征兵所挤满了人，Steve，你想被挤出哮喘？”走进空荡荡的起居室，Bucky把皮衣往椅背上一砸，“你不可能通过体检！任何一个理智尚存的医生都不会同意！”

“那又怎样，”Steve把自己的被驳回的申请表拢好，房间里只有一张餐桌两把椅子，他坐在其中一把上，“总会有机会的。”

“上帝……你要是因为伪造文件被抓进去，我可不去保你，我保证！”紧随皮衣，Bucky Barnes的屁股也砸进椅子，“那地方你一个晚上都活不了！不是吓唬你！”

Steve看着他，不说话。

Bucky目不斜视地看回去，咬着牙。

过了大概两分钟，棕发的年轻人闭上眼，叹口气，他爬了一把头发，“我讨厌你。”

听到这话，金发的小个子反而笑起来，“对，你讨厌一个你发誓‘要陪伴到一切尽头’的人，我相信你是这么说过。”

“我肯定是脑子有问题，”Bucky翻着白眼看向他，“比你还无可救药。”

“这个我不怀疑，你总算说了一件靠谱的事！”Steve惊呼，在Bucky抬腿踢他之前挪开脚，“你接下来要去哪？亚利桑那州吗？”Bucky Barnes收回腿，又叹了口气站起来，“记得我告诉过你这是在找死。下周我要去训练营了，如果需要我保释最好在那之前好吗？”

“我比你想象的机灵，Bucky，放心。”Steve送他到门口，把椅背上的皮衣递给他，“你那不叫机灵，你那叫使人无可奈何，”Bucky摇着头，“我一定是疯了才决定陪你到一切尽头，真的，讨厌鬼。”

“是的，祝训练顺利，疯子。”Steve拍拍他后背。

Bucky看了看上帝，“我可不会祝你被顺利征兵，想都别想，我敢肯定誓言里不包含‘一起犯傻’，混球。”

他们临别拥抱，Steve在高个男人的肩膀上嘀咕：“如果你问我，我的答案依旧是不，笨蛋。”

他的朋友在他肩窝里嗤了一声。

**第四十九次**

组队一个星期了，达姆弹又在说法国的女人，他用那种描绘食物的方式描绘着她们走过街道的模样，“鼻间全是迷人的香味，高跟鞋噔噔噔噔，清脆得像浓汤在锅子里噗噗冒出的泡泡，当然，那也是心碎的声音，她们转身离去，连扑在脸上的香水味道都是冰冷的，你懂？”他在空气中并拢的五指突然张开，“破碎，爱，啊美丽残酷的女人。”

队伍里的其他人观看着他的表演，Bucky笑着看向Steve，他们的队长也很乐在其中，“所以，你到底被多少女人拒绝过Dugan？我看你能写本书。”

“不不不，每一个女人都是一本书Barnes，每一个，都是一道传家菜，你得花心思钻研解读亲爱的，不然学不会。”达姆弹捻着他的胡子，和他冲锋陷阵的样子判若两人。

“好吧……那本书总有薄厚的区别？”中士闭了闭眼。

“你这样很不礼貌Barnes！我打赌你就没爱过！”达姆弹吹吹胡子，瞪了他一眼。

“可你也总是被女人拒绝啊？我们俩有什么区别？”Bucky懒洋洋地往后一靠，正好枕在Steve侧着的肩膀上。

达姆弹摇摇头，“你这样永远得不到真正的爱情，Barnes，你不尊重女士！”

“不他尊重的，他只是嘴欠抽。”Steve插嘴，翻翻眼皮。

Morita还在擦他那把缴获的枪，“我能理解，女人就是喜欢James这样的。”

“哈哈哈对，和Dugan你不一样，你是追着美丽的女人跑，而他只要笑一笑就有女人追着他跑，所以他不需要读书。”Falsworth摸了摸他优雅的小胡子。

其他男人都笑起来，达姆弹气呼呼地冲他喷气，“不过达姆弹确实说中了一件事，”Bucky从Steve身上坐起来，手中的树枝画着地面的土，“我的确没有真正爱过她们，我猜。”

一时间有些安静，Jacques扁扁嘴，“你还年轻，等你到了我的年纪就该为你默哀了。”他是队伍里年纪最大的，“这难道不是一件幸运的事吗？她不会在战场外等你。”Gabriel说。

“你有女孩儿在等你？”Bucky问道。

“不……我只是，等等，我怎么记得你以前说过你得回去？就好像有人在等你。”黑人小伙子皱了皱眉，他们进入咆哮突击队以前就是一支部队。

Bucky愣了一下，继而耸耸肩，“哦——那个女孩儿，”他慢慢地张口，其他人都专心致志地等着下文，连Jim都停下了捣鼓他的路线图，Steve更加是有些震惊地转头瞪他，连眨了几下眼，那表情仿佛在说“谁？我怎么不知道？”

“她的确非常……特别，我觉得，”Bucky慎重的措辞引起了其他人的兴趣，“哦是吗！你还说你没有爱上过谁！”达姆弹兴奋地鼓动他，“说说吧，她像什么？”

“像什么？”Bucky嗤笑。

“蜷曲的花瓣！雨后的云彩！芳香的大地！”达姆弹转着他那法国舌头，吐出许多诗句一般的词汇。

Bucky笑起来，“不不不她要是知道我把她形容成花瓣和云彩她会打我屁股，真的，她不是个文静的姑娘……不过也不对，她有时候也挺文静的。”

“哦哦，善变的女人，非常神秘有魅力。”Jacques经验老到地点头，其他人纷纷赞同，“继续继续，说说她。”大伙纷纷鼓励他。

“说什么？她是个好女人，真的，难得一见的漂亮。”Bucky耸肩。

“哦拜托！你爱她！怎么样的漂亮？是柔软？还是锋利？”达姆弹追问。

“她……有时候锋利，像一把刀，”Bucky点头，“但有时候又很温柔，你知道。”

Steve一直皱着眉头，就好像也在仔细搜索记忆里的那个女孩儿，“队长你认识吗？”很快就有人问他了。

他困惑地摇头，“我认识吗？”他转而问Bucky。

他的死党抿着嘴，“嗯……你认识吗？”半晌Bucky眨巴着眼睛反问。

Steve突然脑子一亮，他眯起眼睛，“你该不会是在说……”

“谁？”队友们好奇地看着他，而Bucky已经实在憋不住笑了。

“你这混蛋！！”Steve一喊，Bucky就弹簧一样跳起来从其他人身后跑过，Steve追上去：“别跑！！”

“怎么了？”队友们莫名其妙地扭着脑袋看这两人绕圈圈打闹，“那姑娘是谁？难道是队长的人？”

“站住！！”

“我什么也没说啊Stevie！嘿！”

Bucky Barnes中士最后还是被逮到了，两百磅的超级士兵把他压在地上，他一只手被扭在背后，另一只手使劲拍地，“要断了要断了要断了哈哈哈！救命！你要杀了我吗Stevie！我还得回去娶她——嗷嗤！”

“你就死了这个心吧！”压在他身上的美国队长咬牙，呼吸都喷在好友后脑勺上。

“怎么了，他抢了队长的姑娘？”其他人看着热闹，“我看不像，难道队长有妹妹？”

“她是独生子——”Bucky被压在地上还要插嘴，果然很快又被收拾得哇哇大叫。

那天晚上直到入睡，咆哮突击小队除了他俩，其他人依旧没搞懂中士的女孩儿是谁。

**第五十次**

慰问团的姑娘们好久没有见到Steve了，拉着他说不完的话，叽叽喳喳地问着战场的事，其中还有两个打听着怎么才能成为护士。

“既然你都能从这儿跳进部队里带兵打仗去，那我们也应该可以！”姑娘们执拗地说，Steve对这些事不太懂，他从来就没有遵循过规章制度，自然也就不明白要怎样才能申请成为随军护士，需要哪些证明。

“我帮你们去问问吧，”他只能这样保证。

肩负使命的Steve好容易挤出了演出团的帐篷，想了想，他也就和将军熟一点儿，就去问他好了。

“嘿Steve！队长！”谁知道，守在附近的大兵们先发现了他，七手八脚地把他扯过去。

“你刚从那里面出来！！”他们兴奋地拉拉Steve歪斜的领带，“好好享受了一番哈？”

“不愧是队长，慰问第一天就能进帐篷去！”

“我还能闻到香水味儿！天呐真羡慕你队长！”

Steve开头还摸不着头脑，但很快就明白了，义正言辞地要求他们对姑娘们放尊重些，希望他们不要在附近给歌舞团添麻烦。

总之是训了这些满脑子下流物料的大兵们一顿就走了。

接着大家都看到他去了将军那儿。

部队里什么人都有，但正人君子哪儿都不多。

等Steve从将军那儿回来，军营里已经传开了这么一件事：美国队长看上了慰问团里的一个姑娘，幽会之后已经去请示将军批准结婚了。

不过这事儿直到一周后Bucky才听说，还是有人跟他打听：你和队长最要好？他要结婚了你知道吗？会在军营里办婚礼吗？

Bucky眨巴着他的大眼睛——由于吃惊瞪得更大了，“Steve要结婚？？和谁？！”

对方十分嫌弃，切，还以为你清楚，现在全军都知道了就你都不知道，什么发小，打回去重考吧。

被怀疑了资质，Bucky相当恼火，“不可能！首先，他要结婚我肯定是伴郎，他会第一个告诉我，其次……”Bucky迟疑了，全军都知道了？就他不知道？“他求婚了吗？”Bucky问。

“都请示将军批准了肯定求了啊！”战友大喊，拍打Bucky的脑子。

于是Bucky认真仔细地思索起来，难道Steve什么时候向他求婚了？

不这只是开玩笑，他挥挥手打发走战友，心道大概是有什么误会。

“你最近向谁求婚或有人向你求婚吗？”Bucky回到他俩的帐篷里后随口问道。

Steve当时正坐在行军床边查看地图，听到问题整个人都变成了一个大写的问号。

“没事，我就问问。”Bucky叹口气，瞧，果然是误会。

“怎么你又要求婚吗？”但是Steve不知道误会了什么，他眨眨眼后笑起来，铅笔在地图纸上敲打着，哒哒，哒。

“又要求婚？”Bucky皱着眉头，检索脑海里和“再次求婚”相关的信息。

“没事，我就问问。”Steve翘翘眉毛，用同样的句子回答他。

Bucky张开嘴，“哦——”他想起来了，咧开一个巨大的笑容，往Steve身边一坐，“啊我真怀念这个，那么……你的回答呢？你知道我的心意不会变的Stevie！从二年级起！”他贴着好友，下巴抵在Steve结实的肩膀上，贱兮兮地眨巴眼睛。

瞅着好友近在咫尺的蠢脸美国队长翻个白眼，铅笔哒哒哒地敲着地图好一会儿，轻快地戳了一下Bucky的大腿笑着摇摇头，继续低头钻研地形了。

Bucky揉着被戳的位置，轻哼了几声，“好吧，好吧，我自己去把碎成一片片的心拼一拼……”他瞥了一眼地图，“你打算在这儿埋伏？”指着一把铅笔画的小×，Bucky嚷嚷起来，“那山有多高？不我就问问，你拿主意。”


	2. Chapter 2

**-1次**

当一切风平浪静后，那意味着距离灭霸来地球已经过去一年了。Sam来布鲁克林的公寓做客，他这里看看那里看看，对每一件不符合他审美的物事撇嘴，那意味着包括沙发上的Bucky Barnes。

前冬兵又被称之为白狼的家伙坐在起居室唯一的长沙发正中间，两只胳膊摊开在沙发靠背上，双腿超出必要地张开，Sam瞪着他，“你就不能挪过去一点儿吗？”

Bucky靠在沙发背上，瞅着他坚定地摇头。

Sam咬牙，“嘿Cap，铁罐头邀请你去婚礼了没？”

端着咖啡从厨房出来的Steve把客用杯递过去，“随便坐Sam，不他没有。”说着就在Bucky身边落座。

Sam接过自己的咖啡，“你们应该在这儿，就在这儿，”他指了指自己站的地方，“再放一张独立沙发，一个人坐的那种！”

“但那样Steve就没有地方放画板了，”Bucky喝着他的咖啡说。

这不是一间阔绰的屋子，画架画板颜料等等比想象中要占地方得多。

Sam怒视他。

Steve愣了一会儿，奇怪于Sam为什么还站着，几秒后他咋舌，“哦拜托，Bucky！”他把好友的人造胳膊从沙发背上敲下来，并拢Bucky叉开的腿，“你们俩真是幼稚。”他翻了个喜爱的白眼。

Sam终于有地方坐了，虽然在沙发上两个人还你推我我推你了一下，Steve无视了他们，“Tony给你寄邀请函了？上次他说他们俩分手了。”

“既然都要结婚说明和好了嘛，他说我应该带个伴儿，我猜他想要我带个人去，而且他也没有给你寄邀请函，所以，你懂？”Sam靠在沙发那一端，好面向旁边的两个人。

“我不知道，Sam，如果他希望我出席应该会告诉我，如果他不愿意在婚礼上看到我……”Steve捧着他的咖啡杯，Sam注意到上面画了一只熊，“我可不想毁了他唯一的婚礼。”

“你才不会毁了婚礼，除了他自己，没人能毁掉Stark的婚礼。”Sam摇头。

“那是真的。”Bucky夹在他俩中间说。

“那当然。”Sam横了他一眼。

“我不确定……Sam，谢谢但除非Tony自己告诉我他想要我参加他的婚礼，否则……”Steve叹口气把咖啡杯放上茶几，撑在膝盖上耸耸肩。

Bucky看向Sam，深色的友人翘了翘眉毛，“所以你们是打算怎么办？就这样了？一个不愿意开口，一个等着另一个开口？拜托，如果以后也没有需要复仇者集结的大仗，难道你们就这样一直不尴不尬的？”

“或许得等其他人的婚礼，你知道，”Bucky突然说，“比如Sam可以结个婚，邀请他们俩。”

“哦，是吗？为什么不是你结个婚？”Sam嚷嚷，“你不是自诩最好的哥们！这点儿事都不愿意？”他挥挥手，拍了Bucky的振金胳膊一下。

“好了，没有人需要为了这个结婚，好吗，”Steve哭笑不得地揉了揉他的额头，他还想说什么，“哦，或许你会结婚！”Bucky突然喊道，“那个金发姑娘？叫什么来着？”

“不Bucky。”Steve沉声道，“为什么不？她明显喜欢你，你也喜欢她，还盾牌那天要不是我们俩在你们可能都亲吻了吧？”Bucky靠向Sam，和新朋友一起打趣他的老朋友，“我觉得靠谱。”Sam点头，Bucky找到了同盟很兴奋，“对吧？别说你对她一点儿想法也没有Steve！”

“停下。”Steve站起来，拿起他的咖啡杯朝厨房去。

等他消失在厨房隔断后，Bucky眨眨眼睛看向Sam，“他是怎么了？”

Sam耸肩，“我怎么知道？你才是他的发小。”

Bucky瞪着厨房的方向，耷拉着眉毛。

**-2次**

“这让我想起了上次我们携伴走进餐厅，”Steve在频道里说，他们穿着便服协助神盾局——重生的那个，一起追查绝境病毒携带者，那个嫌疑犯逃跑时将一桶冰块丢在冬兵头上，“你还记得吗？”

“你是说，我被个女孩淋了一头冷饮那次？”Bucky被掉进领口的冰块冻得直跳，不过他们还是抓住那个会爆炸的家伙，交给了赶上来的特工。

“对，就是那个，后来整天你都一身柠檬味。”Steve皱皱鼻子。

“我到底是怎么惹了她？我记得我没有和她约会，那不是一个约会。”Bucky接过毛巾擦脸，Steve把毛巾拽到他头上给他吸干头发上的水，“那不是，她只是刚好碰到你，而你之前和她的好朋友一起出去过，”队长在同事递来的交接单上签字，正式完成任务，“哦，我想起来了，是她的朋友自己来找我的！”Bucky跟他一起离开被砸乱的店面，反正神盾局损害控制小组会负责的。

“她生气的不是你和她俩都约会过，恰好相反，你拒绝了她们。”Steve提醒，他们上了局里配给的车。

“是吗……为什么？”Bucky坐在副驾驶拧着眉头仔细思索，“我真的想不起来了。”

“……你说你有了想要相伴一生的对象，”Steve耸耸肩发动引擎，“记得吗？‘我真的非常爱她，所以抱歉’，大概是这样。”

“哦天呐，你当时在偷听我们谈话？！Steve！”Bucky瞪大了眼睛，挤兑的笑容正在成型，“我才没有，你们就站在我旁边，我听力正常的那一边谢谢。”Steve白他一眼。

“好吧，我对这些记忆有些模糊，我肯定那只是拒绝的托辞，不过那瓶饮料挺冷，还酸酸的，”Bucky想到这里舔了舔嘴。

Steve偏头看着他，等了一会儿，让车滑出停车位，“好吧，那么你没有那个对象。”

他盯着路面开车，Bucky划开了手机，“如果我有你会知道的，哦哦往右拐走我们去第六大道那家冷饮店！”

Steve默默地打了方向盘，开向那个地址。

**第一次和新的第四十九次**

门铃响起的时候Steve正在给画布打基底，“来了！”他小跑过去搓掉拇指上的颜料扭开门锁，“你没带钥……”他话说一半愣住了。

“嗨，”来人上下扫了他一眼，“你在粉墙？我来得不是时候？”

“不！没有，请进——好久不见。”Steve把门敞开。

Tony Stark在门口看了他几秒，还是踱了进来，两三下就“参观”完毕，杵在起居室的正中间：“真的？你住在这儿？”他食指朝着地面转着小圈，那圈真的很小，几乎就是他的手指在原地抖了两下。

闭了闭眼睛Steve无奈地笑，“是的Tony，我住在这儿。”

“说真的Cap，即使我们……你知道，”他指了指两人，“我还是可以借钱给你买套稍微大一点儿的房子，我还没有心胸狭窄到需要你住工具箱，那没让我感觉好半点你懂？”

“谢谢但是这儿很好Tony，我习惯了这个尺寸，”Steve走到他身边和他一起扫视这间被布置得类似上世纪公寓的空间，“咖啡还是茶？”

“不我只是经过马上就走，”Stark摆了一下手又插进裤袋，但Steve还是走进厨房去摁开了咖啡机，Tony来到画布前，那上面的白色底料还没抹匀，“嗯很有创意，抽象派？未来主义？抱歉在我看来这就是一张空白的纸，或者布，但我没有看不起那些流派的意思也许Pepper一看就知道你在画什么，她总是比较懂这些……艺术，她总嫌弃我没有艺术细胞。”

趁着机子还在研磨咖啡豆，走过来的Steve攒着笑意，“那就是一张布，Tony，我还没开始。”

“哦太好了！”亿万富翁长出一口气，“谢谢，那真是如释重负。”

Steve笑了笑，他们俩又盯着画布好一阵，“所以我一直想面对面……”Steve开口，Tony迅速截断了他，“对，我得记得我还有任务，”天才科学家从他的天价西装内袋掏出一张喷了香氛的华丽信封唰地递到Steve面前，“Pepper命令我把这个交给你，她恐吓我如果做不到就不和我结婚，所以，Cap，我的幸福就全指望你了。”

金发男人有些吃惊，他瞪着对方两指夹住的信封，又看向这位曾并肩作战的朋友，“Tony……”他正要伸手接过，却见那只手躲了一下，但立马又把信封塞进他手里，“拜托，只是开个玩笑。”Tony Stark双手插在裤袋里晃了晃，像个大号的青少年。

“谢谢。”Steve掂了掂有些硬度的封套，注视着Tony回答。

钢铁侠看他一眼，又看一眼，“好吧这没什么好谢的Cap，如果你不出现在婚礼上你猜媒体会怎么说？Clint、Romanoff那些家伙们会怎么说？更别提Pepper会撕了我，她真的会，才不管请柬发出去了多少，半个国家的人都会来，大概，谁知道。”他喋喋不休，Steve轻笑，配合地点头，“那真让人期待，我还没参加过那么盛大的宴会。”

“你是该期待一下，见见世面大兵，”Stark又转了一圈头用眼神示意他这套房子，“或许那会对你有帮助。”

“我打赌会。”Steve翻了翻眼皮，笑着摇摇头。

“好了，那么……我最好，你知道，去参加一下董事会，我只是顺路经过我很忙的，”Tony Stark朝着门口移动，顺便摸摸这儿那儿的，就像管不住他的手，“我大概有一个世纪没见过烤箱一样的电视机了，你从哪淘来的？不我并不想知道。”

Steve跟着他，手里还捏着那张信封，Tony在门口停下来，两个人面对面又沉默了一会儿，“哦你这门不会自动打开。”Tony突然说，Steve喷笑，“请让我来。”他为这个花花公子打开门，“真绅士。”Tony轻快地评价，正要往外走，走廊的灯亮了，但电梯间并没有动静，不过应急楼道有脚步声传来——他们的房门斜对面就是防火门，很快有人出现在楼梯口。

抱着三大包购物纸袋的男人一抬头就看到了门口站着的两个人。

有半分钟，三个人什么都没说，厨房里的咖啡机发出了准备完毕的提示音。

“——你知道吗？我改主意了，一杯咖啡很好，”Tony Stark又转回了起居室，“有威士忌吗？威士忌更好。”

Steve对Bucky展示了一下他手里的信封，摆摆头要他进来，前冬兵一步步挪进门把纸袋都搁在门口的地板上，等Steve关上门，他还站在那儿。

“没有酒，Tony，除非你不介意啤酒。”Steve走进厨房，“黑咖啡，不加糖谢谢。”Tony Stark解开了修身西装唯一扣上的扣子，他一只手插在裤口袋里，一手朝着地上的纸袋堆晃了晃，“所以，大采购哈？”

Barnes看看厨房又看看他。

“他非说《Stagecoach》是38年上映，我告诉他是39年，”Steve把Tony的咖啡递给他，“愿赌服输。”

钢铁侠翘翘眉毛，接过杯子喝了一大口，“天呐，这儿别的不说咖啡还不错。”他咋舌，又喝了一小口。

三个大男人齐刷刷立在起居室，Steve挨着电视柜，一边的Tony还在品尝咖啡，另一边的Bucky盯着他或者是他的杯子。

“好吧，”仿佛喝够了，Tony咋了咋嘴把杯子随手放在身边的平面上，实际上那是一垛叠起来的颜料盒，“我并不想搞得你们神经紧张，但事情是，这让我神经紧张，我不是来打架的Cap能证明这个，对吧？”

Steve点点头。

“很好，我也不是来追究什么的，非要说的话你们俩毁了我一套几千万的装备，虽然我回收了盾牌，那大概是个文物可能价值上亿所以我就不计较了，不过如果……”

“Tony，Tony，”队长说，“我才是需要道歉的那个，我看了档案但我没告诉你——”

“对你是该道歉。”Tony快速地说。

Steve叹口气，“我很——”

“但你已经说过了，我收到了信还有手机，手机现在大概还在Bruce那，他擅自替我打了电话不过我也原谅他了，瞧，我是个很大度的人，”钢铁侠摊开手，“所以，我知道那不是Barnes的错。”

Steve愣了，Bucky一直就没有动过。

“我知道，他被洗脑了他不知道他在做什么他没有认出我爸，我知道，”Tony转过身走了两步，“Pepper也这么跟我说，我良心也这么说，声音听起来像个无业游民，Bruce一直在强调他不是心理医生但他也同意，所有人都知道那不是你Bucky的错包括我自己，我该怎么做？”

“Tony……”

“对，不需要强迫自己，你只是太悲伤太愤怒才反应过度，你不是真的恨他们，没关系总有一天会好的，时间能冲刷一切，真的？会吗？”

Bucky静止在那儿就像他是一尊雕塑，问题过去后好几秒他动了动喉头。

“他没问题吗？T'Challa确定他脑子已经治好了？”Tony转向Steve，后者看向Bucky，Tony的目光在他们之间转动，“看看你们俩，住在上个世纪的公寓里，脑子也都是上个世纪的，我该怎么办？在灭霸之后再次杀了他？”说起“那个”事件，Tony沉默了一会儿，他深吸一口气，背过去看向窗外，窗户虽然不落地但也很大，然而并没有特别值得欣赏的景色，对面的楼房一排排窗下是狭窄的街道，行人汽车川流。

“我甚至应该感谢你阻止我，Cap，如果我真成功了，那我成了什么，”钢铁侠喃喃自语，“一时冲动杀了一个无辜的实际上的受害者，和美国队长反目成仇，复仇者解散，因谋杀入狱，哈，完美的履历。”

“Tony——”Steve靠近他，但Tony偏了偏，“但我的确很生气你瞒着我，Cap，所以这两件事抵消，没问题吧。”

队长叹口气，“……我真的很抱歉。”

“感觉好多了，要不每周或者每个月都说一两次怎么样我就能省下给Bruce的咨询费用。”Tony紧跟道。

Steve忍受了他，只翻了个微不足道的白眼，“所以我们没事了？”Tony又对着Steve在俩人间晃了晃手指，语速永远那么快。

Bucky还在门边，只是不再那么紧绷，眼睛看着虚空中不知道哪里。

Steve深吸一口气抿嘴笑一笑，拍了一把Tony的胳膊。

“很好，我真的得去董事会，咖啡很好喝请把牌子告诉Friday，很高兴见到你Barnes中士，你是个优秀的聊天对象，有福气啊Cap有空借我一下，”经过门口时Tony一边自言自语般说着一边开了门走了出去，Bucky在他经过的时候只侧了一下身，Tony没有期待他回答的样子，“那么，顺利的话婚礼见不顺利的话……虽然日子已经定了但你知道的，婚礼见。”

“好的，有什么需要帮忙的就说一声，没猜错的话Rhode是你的伴郎？”Steve陪他在过道等电梯，“对，他快烦死我了，领结的颜色款式都定不下来，不要纵容他Cap他是个大男孩了这点儿小事应该自己拿主意，你说对吧。”

电梯载着一个满腹牢骚的准新郎下去了，Steve回到公寓，Bucky正捡起地上的购物袋，Steve帮他拿了一个。

厨房里两个人沉默地整理着物品。

直到Steve发现Bucky买了两大捅特价四升装酸奶，“好吧，我们可以送一桶给邻居感谢一直以来的照顾。”

“该死……”Bucky说。

“什么该死？”Steve回答，“你想把酸奶当三餐吃？特价是因为要过期了，还有两天。”

“我……”Bucky张张嘴，“我真的不知道该说什么，Steve，”他撑在橱柜上，“我杀了他的父母，我猜道歉没什么用。”

Steve愣了愣，默默放下手中的奶制品，“交给时间吧，Buck，交给时间，会好的。”

“会吗？”Bucky抬起头。

“我相信会的，”Steve点点头，“我们有的是时间。”

Bucky的脸冲向柜面，振金的拳头几乎要在面板上印下一个凹陷，他深深叹口气，“我不知道，Steve，我不知道。”

他的朋友在旁边沉默了好一会儿，重新开始收拾购物袋，“没关系，我知道，既然我会陪你直到一切尽头，Buck，”夹杂在窸窣杂音中，笃定的男中音没有给人争辩的余地，“我知道就行了，你的成绩单一直很没救。”

有一条人造胳膊的男人抬眼盯着好友的侧脸，半晌嗤了一声，带着淡淡的笑意。

“狗屎，我的成绩单一直很好，别以为我忘了那个。”

他们恢复了拌嘴，不一会儿就把冰箱塞满了，还给邻居送了一大桶饮品叮嘱两天内喝完不然丢掉。

回到起居室，Steve端着一杯酸奶坐进沙发拆信封，Bucky拎着酸奶桶在他身边打开电视。

信封里面是设计精美的邀请函，手写的花体字勾勒出新人的名字，下面同样漂亮的字体写着：“……在此诚挚地邀请Steven Grant Rogers先生和James Buchan Barnes先生……”他抬头，看到了一个因震惊而呛了一嘴酸奶的Bucky。

*

Tony显然是对Steve撒谎了，说什么会来半个国家的人。

小教堂里面只有新人信任的亲友，来之前Steve安慰Bucky的“肯定有很多人他甚至不会看到你”根本不现实，复仇者正式成员和最近认识的战友都在，几个熟人看到Bucky的时候有些诧异，但紧接着都露出了或鼓励或欣慰的笑容。

“唷，不错嘛铁胳膊人靠衣装。”Sam对着他俩挤眉弄眼，Bucky僵硬得都没打他。

“别这么紧张，是他结婚又不是你。”Steve抚慰他的好友，Bucky翻了个大白眼：“如果是我的，现在我就会转身离开。”

Steve瞪大了眼睛：“为什么？”

“什么为什么，Steve，你不会觉得我时至今日还会和谁结婚？”

“为什么不？如果你们相爱？除非对方是不婚主义者。”美国队长执拗地追问，他的发小没来得及回答，伴郎Rhode就已经跑过来拉着Sam给他整理仪表，“你们看起来不错，”他羡慕地对Steve和Bucky说，“超级士兵是不是能持久保持发型？我的发型没问题吧？”

“好了Rhode，帅哥，面相那边，”Sam把他转向主持台，“你那点儿头发就别摸了，戒指记得在哪个口袋吧？”

礼乐奏响，Steve小声对Bucky说：“回头我们再说这个。”

Happy牵着Pepper的手走向Tony，那是一场完美的婚礼。

仪式过后Steve对Pepper道出祝福，她拉住队长的手笑得温柔，“我真高兴你来了Cap，”她宠溺的目光匆匆扫了一眼不远处正在被闹腾的丈夫，“他一直想要找个机会，我真高兴他迈出了那一步，还有你Barnes中士，谢谢你们来。”

“叫我Bucky就好。”中士不自在地笑笑。

新娘子耸耸肩膀，裸露的皮肤上沾着一些亮片闪闪发光，“好的那么，Bucky。”

“嘿你们和我的新娘说什么呢，告诉你们她已经是我的了，别对她抛媚眼Barnes中士，你赢不了我的。”Tony过来和妻子轻轻地碰了碰嘴，依旧是一派花花公子的潇洒模样，Bucky吞咽了一下，“祝贺你。”他挤出一个单词。

Tony看着他，“谢谢你叔叔，你们俩是我仅有的长辈代表，准备好餐前发言稿了吗？”新郎用白手套甩了一把Bucky的胳膊，Bucky几乎冻住了，他看看Steve，后者也是一脸茫然，“我相信你的临场发挥Cap，看你的了。”Tony一锤定音，Pepper小声地嚷道：“你没有告诉他们？”

“这个嘛……”Tony打着太极，“我还没完全消气呢，你知道。”

“Tony！”

“该抛捧花了，你们快过来！”伴娘Natasha招呼他们，一时间不管结婚的没结婚的都聚成一团，也不知道谁把两个还在开小差的高龄士兵也推了进去。

最后Peter利用他灵敏的反应力在空中就把花束给截了，“你还未成年呢Perter！让出来！”他的阿姨嚷着，“但这是Stark先生结婚用的花束！意义重大我想留着！”高中生抱着捧花跳来跳去，大人们哈哈大笑……

这一天快结束时，几乎每个人都醉醺醺的，他们跳舞，互相祝贺不管对方是不是今天结婚，庆祝劫后余生和自由的新世纪。

*

两个超级士兵到家已经是凌晨，他们没有醉但也喝了很多，就好像是为了给下肚的那些酒水一点儿面子，俩人互相靠着走路，兴致来了还会稍微晃一晃。

Steve打开家门，Bucky从死党身上起来自己走进去，就好像这一路下来此刻终于酒醒，Steve把西装脱下来挂好，Bucky半坐在沙发扶手上看他，他们都穿着白衬衫和三件套，虽然后来基本上都只穿着衬衫在闹腾。

“Howard的儿子和他很像，不是吗，以前你和他比较熟。”Bucky的脸有些酡红，那是因为高兴，他嘴里甚至没有酒气，喝不醉的人身上连酒味都没有，如果不是衣服上被泼了一些，完全看不出他们俩喝了酒。

“对，外表作风都很像，听说他俩合不来，大概就是因为太像了。”Steve来到他面前，伸手摘下他发间的一丝杂物，不知道在想什么的Bucky起身进了他自己的卧室，他的修身西装上布满了各种饮料痕迹，头发里也有碎花和零食碎屑，“也许我也该把头发剪短，我以前的长度就很好。”他嘀咕。

“你没几次机会被泼酒了，鉴于你决定以后不结婚。”Steve在他身后说。

Bucky正在脱马甲的手停下来，“你还没忘记那个。”

“我当然没有，”Steve进来，“为什么，Buck，我记得你以前多么想结婚，婚礼誓言你倒背如流。”

“你也知道那是以前，我不明白你为什么揪着这个不放，我一百多岁了，和你不一样这几十年我不是空白的Steve你知道，不管是谁都对她不公平。”他低头继续解马甲扣子。

“说到公平，”Steve依旧站在他身后，“如果在你看来，我对你而言都不公平，那你可能真的没有多少选择了。”

Bucky的手停下了，他的振金手指就是解决不了那一颗颗滑溜溜的纽扣。

“什么……？”他虚弱地开口。

“你再也不向我求婚了，Buck，”Steve试图挤出一个好笑的表情，但从Bucky的反应来看他很失败。

“Steve……你知道那些只是玩笑，对吧？”Bucky迫切地吞咽，“那些只是我们之间的一个笑话，你懂的？我那么说只是为了逗你……你拒绝也只是配合我的玩笑，我们都不是认真的？”

“所以你的确记得，”Steve的蓝眼睛在昏黄的床头灯照明下像是一潭夜色中的湖水，看不清楚颜色，“我……有件事要告诉你，Buck，你开了好几次‘玩笑’，准确来说……六次，那之后……我每次拒绝是因为我知道我们不可能结婚，在那个情况下在那个年代，我们不可能结婚，我不想对你撒谎……即使我知道你是在开玩笑，Buck，”Steve说完，轻轻地吸口气，又呼出来，声音低沉得只剩气流，“抱歉……瞒着你这么……”

这么久。

“Steve……”前冬兵瞪大了眼睛，他双眼闪着泪光，喉头滚动，声音由于哽咽而混浊不清，“上帝……”

“所以这一次，换你拒绝我了？”Steve翘起嘴角，那已经是他最接近微笑的表情，泪水在眼眶中推挤，Bucky发出一声哀鸣，“上帝啊Steve！”他们抱在一起，细碎的亲吻晕开彼此脸庞上的水滴。

“就让我成为这世上最幸福的人吧，Stevie，求你……”

“……那我就当你同意了，Buck。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇在14年写的时候，只是一次求婚~也就是第一小节那么多。  
> 最后这一章节，也是圆了我看队3之后的一个怨念，我喜欢复仇者里每一个人，可能有多少的区别，但没有不喜欢的，所以，我希望他们都幸福。
> 
> 总之，队长的百岁诞辰贺文就完成了~！恭喜他如愿以偿一次就求婚成功娶到心上鹿做生日礼物啦~！！


End file.
